dias de escuela
by dark asuna
Summary: un fic sasusaku del odio al amor solo hay un paso


**Dias de escuela**

**Capitulo 1: romeo y Julieta primera parte**

**Offrol: naruto ni sus personajes son mios, urahara tampoco**

Era un dia tranquila una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa en su cara que llevaba una musculosa roja con el logo del colegio en esa musculosa con una falda de color rosa caminaba tranuqilamernte al colegio mientra spensaba en sus cosas cuando de la nada siente como si se golpeara con alguien cosa que hizo ue terminara en el suelo y los libros que tenia en sus brazos terminaran en el suelo:

-oye ten mas cuidado- dice un chico, de pelo negro con ojos rojos una camisa de color blanco con el logo uchiha en su espalda, mientras se levantaba y seguia con su camino

-que maleducado ese tipo- dice Sakura molesta por la actitud que tenia era realmente despreciable para ella la gente asi, de la nada se acerco un chico del mismo colo de pelo que el joven sasuke solo que este lo tenia mas largos sus ojos eran blancos y tenia lo que parecia una especie de arrugas en la cara, se acerco a ella y la ayudaba a levantar- muchas gracias soy Sakura- dice sonriente mientras miraba al tipo

-soy neji es un gusto- dice como si nada mientras le ayudaba con los libros que se le habian caido- veo que asistes a la escuela konoha también

-pues asi es por que lo dices- dice Sakura entonces noto que en su hombro llebava el logo de la escuela konoha- asi que tu tambien eres de ahí conoces al chico con el que me cruce al parecer tambien asistia ahí- el solo cierra sus puños fuertemente fusrioso

-pues si el es estudiante de la escuela pero lamentablemente es un gran malhumorado que no le importa lo que les pase a los demas- dice enojado

-pero por la reacción que tuviste parece que lo conoces bien- dijo Sakura

-así es otra cosa mala de el es que el es mi primo de la rama primaria- dice molesto mientras empezaba a apretar mas fuerte su puño del cual salia mucha sangre

-oye tranquilo no puede ser tan malo-. Dice mientras caminaban hacia la escuela.

Después de un rato ambos llegan a la escuela y ser separan ya que antes Sakura tenai que ir a hablar con la directora de la escuela para terminar con las inscripciones. Después de un rato mientras el profesor les estaba dando clases a todos, minato namikaze, cuando se oye como Sakura ytoca la puerta a lo cual el abre como si nada:

-buenas soy Sakura haruno- dijo Sakura pero cuando estaba por seguir hablando fue interumpida por minato que el solo le sonreia:

-asi eres la chica nueva- dice como si nada sonriendol- dame un minuto y cuando te haga la señal entra en la clase- dijo mientras ella solo asentia y minato se fue hacia la clase entrando, mientras Sakura empezaba a cantar en voz baja como si nada, entonces después de 2 minutos, minato le hizo señales a Sakura para que entrara a lo cual ella solo asintió y entro a la clase- bueno diles tu nombre y tu edad por favor

-bueno pues mi nombre es sakura haruno tengo 18 años es un gusto- dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia, la mayoria se le quedo mirando babeados por Sakura en especial naruto que estaba sin palabra y a la vez muy sonrojado, minato empezo a hablar:

-bien sientate junto al señor sasuke uchiha y presta atención a la clase- dice mientras Sakura miraba donde tenia que sentarse y en especial a la persona a la que le tocaba como compañero, ella algo hastiado fue hasta su asiento y saco los libros que pedian para esa escuela mientras empezaba anotar lo que dictaba el profesor sin pretarle mucha atención al chico por lo molesto que estaba ella con el.

Despues de un rato la campana sono ya era hora del recreo asi que los demas salieron mientras Sakura guardaba sus cosas para la siguiente claser cuando de la nada aparecio una sombra delante de ella cosa que no notaba la cara por estar concentrada guardando sus libros cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica miro para hacia delante y vio a ino quien las estaba mirandola parecia estar realmente enojada

-oye no te acerques a mi chico- dice ino molesta mientras Sakura la mira realmente molesta por lo que le decia ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-bueno lo primero que te puedo decir es que no se de que estas hablando- dice

-hablo de sasuke es mio entendiste asi que ten cuidado- dice Ino lo cual hace que ella se moleste mas pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya se estaba yendo

-oye ven aquí que rayos te pasa- dice pero ino no la escucha directamente la ignora y sigue su camino con las cosas en su mochila, Sakura con uan gota estilo anime termina de juntar sus cosas y se v al recreo donde ve que no muy lejos de donde estaba, estaba neji meditando con el otro chico naruto gritándole al oido quien sabe por que razón asi que Sakura opta para ir a ver que era lo que pasaba con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza mientras los miraba asi que cuando llega dice:

-que es lo que pasa aquí?_ dice Sakura mientras neji abre un ojo perdiendo la concentración mientras al mismo tiempo naruto la miraba algo callado- por cierto soy Sakura un gusto- dijo como si nada dndole la mano a baruto

-so… soy naruto- dice naruto tartamudeando mientras neji se reia en voz baja

-y por que andabas peleando con el- dice Sakura mientras neji alzaba una ceja

-oye espera no hables en el termino nosotros por que para eso ambas personas deben esrar peleando ademas de que el no estaba peleando sino que actuando del griton como siempre- dice mientras sakura se reia en voz baja por el comentario

-parece que eres la unica que puede romperle la concentración hasta ahora- dice como si nada naruto mientras la mira- que clase de hechizo le hiciste- cada vez estaba mas enojada pero cuando estaba por decirle algo naruto sono la campana y entonces entotodos empezaron a caminar a la clase siguiente que era actuación:

-bien como comienzo de año esta semana practicaran romeo y Julieta con personas al azar que estan en estos papeles la proxima semana veremos quien es el mejor y el mejor tendra un 10 directo en esto- dice como si nada- si tienen alguna pregunta diganla ahora o callen parasiempre- a todos les salio una gota estilo anime mientras todos levantaban la mano la cual causo que ahora a el le saliera una gota estilo anime

-¿Por qué tiene ese gorro que parece de playa?- dicen todos al unisono mientras lo miraban esperando respuesta de urahara quien se cayo estilo anime esto parecia un chiste pero la cara de seriedad de sus alumnos era realmente notable

-pues eso no es necesario que lo responda asi que comencemos con esto de una vez los voy a ir llamando uno por uno y luego y sacaran un papel con un nombre cualquiera el nombre que les salga sera su pareja de eatro esta semana- urahara empezo a llamar a uno por uno a los alumnos sasuke y Sakura aun no habian sido llamados y todavía quedaban alumnos antes de que se acabaran los papeles de nombres- muy bien la siguiente es Sakura haruno pasa y agarra un papel- dice mientras ella solo asiente mientras rezaba para que no le tocara con sasuke ya que tenia suficiente con que se sentaran juntos en una clase según ella, cuando saco suel papel y lo vio miro el suelo con cara de perdida mientras se lo mostraba a el profesor- muy bien tu compañero es sasuke- dice urahara mientras sasuke tan solo la siguió ignorando- bien el siguiente es naruto uzumaki pasa por favor- naruto solo asintió y empezo a buscar un papel, pero a la priomera le toco uno que ya tenia compañero asi que siuio con la busueda durante un rato cuando le toco potro nombre- muy bien parerce que tu compañero es kiba- naruto lo miro con cara de WTF? Por el compañero que la habia tocado justo romeo y Julieta con un chico esto si que iba a ser raro- tranquilo ustedes haran de los padres capuleto y montesco- enaruto solo se alivio al saber eso y se fue a sentar como si nada.

y asi las clases pasaron y pasaron como si nada hasta que llego el momento de la salida. es cuando sasuke se acerco a Sakura algo serio Sakura solo lo miraba con odio:

-aunque hayamos tenido un mal comienzo tenemos que aprobar la clase asi que si te parece cuando mañana ven a mi casa y ahí practicaremos la escena que tenemos- ella solo asintió y luego sasukerse fue a su casa como si nada mientras Sakura tomaba su camino

Esta historia continuara

Offrol: este es el comienzo de una gran aventura llena de pasion traicion amor no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de dias de escuela


End file.
